Sweet Dreams
by Hikari Shinzo
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so if it's not really good I'm sorry. Anyway I really hope you all like it : I may continue if you want me to.
1. Chapter 1

(Maka's POV) ~at their apartment. Around 3:00am~

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling and let out a sigh. "Soul..." I whisper to myself. Now I know there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep but we have school tomorrow so I have to at least try to sleep...I close my eyes but it doesn't do much. I'm still a little shook up about the dream I just had.  
~ 7:00am Maka's alarm goes off~  
Uhhh! That awful noise! I think to myself as I slam my hand down on the snooze button.  
"Maka. Hey Maka you up yet? I'm hungry." soul says as he comes into my room without even bothering to knock on the door before he just walks up beside my bed but then again it is Soul we're talking about here.  
"does it look like I'm up Soul?" I say sleepily and sarcastically. Soul grins his usual wicked and slanted to one side grin so you could see his shark like teeth and said "looks like it to me."  
"Maka CHOP!" I retort as I slam my encyclopedia onto his head.  
"ow! Damn it Maka that hurt!" soul whines. I just close my eyes again and roll over so my back is to him. "...Maka are you okay?" soul asks sounding surprisingly caring and concerned.  
"Yeah. Fine. Why?" I reply plainly.  
"it's just your usually in such a rush to go to school and now you won't even get up."  
"...I don't want to go to school today." I'm still facing away from soul.  
"hahaha okay now I know there's something wrong. I mean Maka not wanting to go to school! That's just unheard of!" soul says jokingly. Normally I'd laugh (normally I'd be going to school) but today it just irritated me  
"look soul you get to be lazy all the time! Is it so wrong if I want a lazy day too once in a while!" I regret saying that as soon as the last word leaves my mouth. Why am I being so mean to soul! He never did anything wrong.  
"...sorry." was all soul said before he left my room and closed the door behind him. I start crying silently.  
"I'm such a horrible mister! Yelling like that at my partner for no reason. What the hell is wrong with me!"  
I must have fallen back asleep because when I turned to my alarm clock it was noon. I also saw a plate of eggs, bacon and toast with strawberry jam on my nightstand. "Huh? Did Soul make me breakfast?" I ate it slowly. It was cold but good. "Why would Soul even bother with me after the things I said to him? I feel horrible about it and I know I hurt his feelings...so why? Why is Soul so good to me?" I finished my breakfast/lunch and got dressed. I felt much better knowing now that it was unlikely my dream of Soul abandoning me for a more...attractive partner would come true. Sure he always made jokes about me but he's still my partner and I know he's just joking. "I feel bad for how I treated Soul so I wanna repay him for breakfast and apologize to him...but what can I do?" I thought about it for a while then made up my mind. "We'll have a feast! Let's see its noon now so I better get started on the food."  
~ 2:30pm Soul came home early~  
"hey Maka I'm- what are you doing out if bed!" Soul said somewhat angry  
"I was feeling better so I got up."  
Soul looked at me seriously then went and sat on the couch.  
"...did you eat?" he asked after a few minutes  
"yes. Did you make breakfast for me today?"  
Soul blushed a light shade of pink  
"n- no. I just made too much for myself and it's so uncool to waste food so I gave it to you."  
"Oh okay. Well thank you anyway."  
"You're welcome. D- did you like it?" Soul asked curiously I smiled a little at his embarrassment. I hardly ever see him blush but when I do he's so cute.  
"yes." I say a bit too cheery. Damn! I have a habit of every now and then letting a tiny bit if my feelings show. The truth is I've liked Soul ever sense we became partners but after what happened with Crona...the way he sacrificed his body to protect me...well let's just say I had much more than a crush on him.  
"that's good." Soul said I barley heard him though. I was lost in thought.  
"um Maka?"  
"what is it Soul?"  
"it's only 2:30 why are you making dinner?"  
I looked at the clock he was right. Wait school goes till 3:00 why was Soul home?  
"if its 2:30 then why are you home?"  
Soul was quiet for a long time then got off the couch and walked over to me. I backed up a little but he kept walking. My back was against his bedroom door and he was only centimeters away from my face.  
"S-soul?" he put his arm behind me and grabbed his doorknob.  
"can I get into my room now Maka?" he asked sarcastically.  
"y-yeah. Go ahead." I said moving out of the way still all shook up by how close he had been to me. Soul walked past me into his room.  
"I'm home because I was worried." he says so softly I barley heard him. I was surprised at his answer a little. I put my hands up to my face.  
"he was so close to me!" I whisper to myself. If only I had the courage to wrap my arms around his neck. The thought of Soul's arms around me made me shiver with delight but then I just shook my head and went back to dinner.  
~ dinner time~ (Soul's POV)  
"Souull dinner time!" I heard Maka's cheerful voice call to me.  
"be there in a minuet" I called back. I'm really glad Maka is feeling better. She had me worried sick when she refused to get up. I slowly walked to the kitchen to find a whole freakin feast on the table and Maka standing next to my chair with that big super happy and adorable smile of hers.  
"why all the food Maka? Is the gang coming for dinner too?" I ask curiously trying my hardest not to stare at that amazing smile like I desperately want to.  
"no silly. It's for you!" Maka said very happily.  
"why me?"  
"it's a thank you gift for always being there for me no matter what mean things I say to you and for risking your life for me numerous times. It's also an apology...for how I acted this morning." she said the last part with a little embarrassment in her voice and she blushed a tiny bit. I wanted so badly to kiss her and tell her I do these things because I love her but...I don't want to ruin our friendship.  
"yeah about that...my head hurt for like an hour!"  
"sorry Soul I really am."  
"yeah well now I know not to mess with sleepy flat-chested monsters"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
"oh no have I made the monster angry." I say tauntingly. I noticed Maka blush a little from the tone of my voice. Hehe I can always make her blush.  
"come on Maka sit down and eat. You need to keep your health up."  
Maka sits down and stars to eat. We don't talk much just about what happened at school. All she missed was another thrillingly boring dissection by Professor Stine.  
~after dinner~  
" hey Maka I'm gonna take a shower okay."  
"fine with me."  
(Maka's POV)  
What the hell! Soul's gonna use all the hot water! I walk up to the bathroom door frustrated and I'm about to knock on the door when Soul opens the door and is standing there in just his sweat pants. I can't help but blush at the sight of his abs and to make it worse there was that scar. I know he got hurt but...with his shirt off it's just so hot!  
"oh. Ummm s-sorry. I didn't know you were coming out." damn it! Now he's defiantly gonna know I like him. My face is so hot right now. Why the hell did he have to come out with no shirt on!  
(Soul's POV)  
Hehe she's staring at my abs I knew she thought I was hot when I had no shirt on.  
"Maka you okay? Your face is red." I know damn well why her face is red but it's fun to mess with her a little.  
"uh yeah! I'm fine don't worry about it!" (Maka's POV) oh no Soul noticed I was blushing then again how could you not.  
"you don't have a fever do you?" Soul asks curiously  
"n-no I don't think so." he moves close to me and moves my bangs out of my face then put his forehead on mine.  
"S-soul?"  
Soul frowned and sighed disappointingly and took a step back from me.  
"Maka please don't lie to me. It's obvious you have a fever." No matter what I tried I couldn't stop blushing. I couldn't even answer Soul. I just looked at the ground.  
"That's it you're going to bed right now!" and before I could protest Soul picked me up wedding style and stared carrying me to my room. Soul then put me in my bed and covered me up.

"Now get some sleep and get better damn it!" Soul said looking at me very seriously. All I could do was nod. I knew there was no point in arguing with him when he's so serious like this.

(Soul's POV)

After I left Maka's room I went into my own.

"Who the hell am I kidding? Maka wasn't blushing at me she has a fever!" I put my head in my hands as I sat on my bed.

"I'm such a fool." I lied down and tried to go to sleep but I kept tossing and turning…thinking about Maka.

~in the middle of the night around 1:00am~

I sat up quickly and inpatient.

"I can't take it anymore!" I got up and walked into Maka's room. She was sound asleep.

"She looks so peaceful…" seeing her lay there like that…so calm, I desperately wanted to kiss her but I knew I couldn't. Then something I didn't expect happened.

"Soul…" Maka whispered in a sleepy tone, her eyes still closed.

"What is it Maka?" is she sleeping? I can't tell…

"Soul." She repeated this time sounding a bit scared.

"Maka it's okay. I'm right here." Is Maka okay? She's never acted like this before.

"Soul…don't leave me…please." All I did was shake my head.

"Maka I am your weapon partner, I can't leave you…and even if I wasn't I wouldn't want to." She smiled which of cores made me smile. I went to walk out but was stopped by a tug on the back of my shirt. It was Maka's hand tightly griping my shirt.

"Maka?" I stared at her waiting for a response but she said nothing. All she did was continue to hold my shirt.

"She's gonna kill me for this when she wakes up…but I think that's a risk I'll take." I took a step back and her hand fell. I moved her arm back onto the bed then lied down next to her, pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Maka."

**~FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2 Update

**Update**

**Hey, guys sorry I haven't updated in a really long time.**

**I am going to be continuing this story but I'm also going to be**

**Making another fanfiction and I have a busy summer so if**

**I'm not updating every day I am sorry but I'm busy.**

**Okay so I'm not quite sure when the sequel to **_**sweet dreams**_** will be posted**

**But hopefully it will be soon. I look forward to you guys reading it**

**And I hope you like it. Till then.**

**~Hikari~ **


	3. Chapter 3 update 2

**Okay it's finally here. The next chapter, yaaaay. I know you've all been waiting so I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

(Maka's POV)_  
Beep! Beep! Bee-_

I slammed my hand on my alarm. Why the hell do I have that on Saturday? I closed my eyes and rolled over and that's when I realized. I opened my eyes so fast that I was almost dizzy. I couldn't believe that I was seeing … Soul. Souk was sleeping next to me! What the hell was going on? I grabbed my hard cover encyclopedia, about to give him the worst headache of his life but something had stopped me. I'm not really sure why but something about him lying there sleeping; he looked so cute and innocent. I went to move the hair out of his face when I saw his eyes slowly open. I quickly and timidly sat straight up and pulled my hand away. He just continued to lie there looking at me. His eyes half open, still heavy with sleep.

"Morning," he said in a deep morning voice that sent shivers down my spine.  
"…Hey Soul, one question…"  
"Yeah?"  
"WHAT IN LORD DEATH'S NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"


	5. Chapter 5 update 3

**Okay so I realize a lot of you are pretty mad **

**about how short the new chapter is…**

**sorry if I've disappointed you but like I said I've been busy**

**and I was kinda at a road block so yeah…**

**I will be writing more and it will be longer so don't get all worked up**

**Please no negative comments**

**Thanks**

**~Hikari~**


End file.
